Ramir Arcilla
'''Leo Arcilla' was a European military advisor deployed to St. Petersburg in order to take charge of the operational planning for the war effort being carried out by the forces of the Union against the Colonial Coast who were in that time are successfully occupying the Western region of St. Petersburg and marching onto attacking next the said city. He was escorted by Akito Ryu during his travel to Russia on a special train. It was later revealed in the end that he is Jonathan Carter whose memories were erased by the Emperor of the European Union after the events in the end of the first book. Biography Deployment at St. Petersburg Leo was first introduced clutching his right eye while begging for Akito Ryu to give him water, who then glares at him in disgust while they are still aboard the Expedition. In his second appearance upon arriving in St. Petersburg, Leo proudly declares that the Emperor has placed him in charge of all the western front operational planning for the Union's military. The same day, just by noon, he was greeted along with Akito by Duke Alfredi and the Grandmasters of the Order of the Knights Table that were all base in Moskovsky but were then deployed to the warfronts in St. Petersburg. Duke Alfredi eyed him with disgust as the previous's personal assistant shouted at him to kneel down to show some respect to his master. He was spared though when the duke himself welcomed him and asked for his name. Leo introduced himself as Leo Arcilla, the European's military 'strategist', correcting Duke Alfredi who acknowledged him as a military 'advisor'. Leo then presented the Imperial Scepter that causes everyone present in the room except for Akito to be surprised. He then announced once again why he has the Imperial Scepter with him and his true objectives as ordered by the Emperor of the European Union Empire himself, concluding himself that until the war efforts in St. Petersburg is done, Leo's position is much higher than Duke Alfredi himself to the extent that even the latter could not go against his decisions. On the very same evening, a dinner banquet was prepared for the safe journey and arrival of Leo and Akito that is to be held in the Catherine Palace. Leo was reminded by Akito to avoid any drinks that will contain alcohol. He though told him that he can do anything he wanted since it is a celebration and alcoholic drinks is something that can't be avoided at all. During their conversation, Leo noticed the portrait of James Stevhren XIV hanging on the wall. He told Akito that the painting isn't here as he had remembered. He then brushed off the subject after failing to remember where it should be placed or if he had already seen the painting before for his entire life. At the banquet, after his introduction to the rest of the nobility gathered in the event, Shinn Kwell, come up to challenge him. Shinn told him that he don't know if they can win the battle against the Colonial Coast. Leo frowned at him and assured him that they will win this, saying that he himself was deployed to the place because the Emperor only wants victory and it was only him who could bring it to the Emperor. To much assure Shinn, Leo told him a prediction, that in three days, the Colonial Coast will sweep off the borderline connecting Finland and Russia while bearing the flag of the Union with them to launch a surprise attack once inside Russian land. Shinn then offered him a glass of wine where in after few sips alone causes Leo to start coughing and demanded Akito for him to return him to the Sagittarius Villa to retire for the night. Akito then keep silent and didn't scold him for not following his orders. Instead, the Knight of Seven offered him his medicines that instantly causes him to fall asleep. Physical Description Leo was never described fully in one part of the book. In the first chapters, he was always considered to be a young man that is yet to be in his twenties with a black short hair that tapers until his back and whose left eye is covered with an eye-patch for unknown reasons. But throughout the span of his appearance in the second book, Leo and other people around him have their assumptions about why his left eye was covered. It was never revealed as well what is his eye color though, until the very end of the book where Vivienne Wilson appears to meet with him and then his eye color was said to be brilliantly violet; earning everyone's idea that he has a very striking resemblance to Jonathan Carter. Later on, it was revealed that he is indeed Jonathan Carter who had been brainwashed by Nicholas Ethryne. His hair though was cut, and was forced to wear an eye-patch over his left eye in order to cover his permanently activated Kaio. Personality Leo has a very large amount of self-confidence that he channels through grandiose displays of flamboyant arrogance, just as he was as Jonathan Carter. Not to mention that is highly intelligent as well who is always calm, charismatic and somehow reckless even in times of battle. Out of general, he is considered to be a cold-hearted person, much more stoic than Jonathan is. He is clearly open to blood lust and his hunger for it is always present. He is very cold and tactical, thinking that every people is just his pawn and ready to be sacrifice for the outcome of the battle. Compared to Jonathan, Leo is much more cruel and ruthless when it comes with strategically commandeering the units under his command. Not to mention that he always grins and laughs like a maniac whenever his plan succeeded and already foreshadow what the enemies will do next. The reason for his change of attitude compared to his true self is that, the memories that makes him humane as Jonathan Carter were erased so that, by the time he appeared under the identity of Leo Arcilla, he has only one primary goal: to bring victory. Abilities As Leo Arcilla, Jonathan was seen that he is incredibly a formidable opponent to beat even without his Kaio. His strong accent to justice and charismatic side makes everyone fear him with such profound authority. He has a mind that is incredibly extraordinary that one could be considered as a genius-level, and is capable of devising and executing strategies. Probably because he is a brilliant chess player that he considers everything as a game. He uses the chess as his own battle format, predicting what will be the enemies's next attacks whenever he tries to execute this thing. In short, he was able to see every possible ways and figure every possible escapes when necessary. He could perceive the outcome of the battle until the tiniest of details and switch from one failed plan to another as if a counterattack. He stated once that he has 138 plans in winning the battle, 19 of them are assured to have less casualties. From those plans, he also said that there are other individual chain of events to follow after. Since then, he was able to capture the interest of the leaders of the units, especially Shinn Kwell who tested him about what he expects to happen three days from that day. Wherein, Leo's prediction happened. Relationships Ella O'Connor Ella O'Connor is the only daughter of the Lord of the House of the German Schwanenlied, who is being partnered with Leo in an arranged marriage proposed by Duke Alfredi to the Emperor of the European Union Empire. They originally first meet during the banquet held as a victory party after the first wave of the battle in rescuing St. Petersburg. Leo fell in love with her at first sight and instantly flirted with her. He told her that she reminds her of someone, and they instantly grow close and attached to each other. Leo himself was surprised that the woman seems to read his minds since she managed to continue his own sentences. In the end, it was revealed that Ella was indeed Vivienne Wilson in disguise to perch her way to him and unlock his memories to return him back to who he really is. Akito Ryu It was unknown at first why there seems to be a mysterious dispute between Leo and Akito. Leo seems to test his patience very much that he tend to break every rule that Akito imposes onto him and even brought up the name of Aelin once in the discussion. Also, even if it was Akito who was assigned to be his bodyguard, he seems to look at him every single time in disgust, especially when Leo asked for his help or he is to order something. Just as it was revealed in the end that Leo is indeed Jonathan, that explains the reason why Akito looks at him with such hatred. Shinn Kwell Shinn Kwell is indeed very observant. He is very suspicious of Leo's character and his identity. He had his own assumptions of who he might be. He challenged Leo himself to guess what will be the outcome of the battle, and he was amused how confident Leo has. Even if he has his own suspicions, it was only in the end when he had played a chess game with him that all of his guesses were correct. He deduced that X Code is still alive and is in fact Leo Arcilla himself after a simple chess game with him. Specifically, he noticed the similarity between X Code's methods and the "Laevast Fleet" plan Leo has put in motion against the Colonial Coast. Furthermore, he even figured out Leo is in reality the fourth prince of the European Union Empire after Leo muttered the name Marianne. Quotes * (To Duke Alfredi and the Knights of the Seven Table Warriors) "I'm not very fond of parties to admit. A welcoming party is not needed, just as a victory party is held with showering the winners with the blood of the loss." * "In battle, one must be bold enough to take a life. The moment that he doubt himself, he will be the one who is dead. That's why, every soldier will not tell you the exact number of people they have killed because of the countless lives they've already stolen. Such lust for blood in order to survive... that's life in the military, especially if you are in the side of the European Union Empire. To spill blood is a must." * (To Akito Ryu) "If I am to ask you, Lord Ryu, what do you think will be the proper punishment for them? ...Deciding the fate of people isn't so easy if it does not make any benefit for you. Let them rot on their cells and wait for their allies to arrive. Executing them will not cease the war at all. I don't want to do anything that doesn't involve the end of this stupid quarrel between empires. I'll only act if it is indeed beneficial and will increase our step for victory." * "The Emperor only wants victory." * "And then, the show begins." Trivia Character History * Leo's last name was named after Sydney Flaire's close friend, Jonathan Delos Santos, wherein Arcilla is Delos Santos's middle name. Not to mention as well that, Leo's real identity, Jonathan Carter, was named after him as well. * His character profile was based to Julius Kingsley from Code Geass: Akito the Exiled, wherein in the franchise, Kingsley is Lelouch Lamperouge's other identity; just as it was with Leo is Jonathan Carter's other identity. Other Descriptions * Ever since Jonathan gained consciousness as Leo Arcilla without any memories, he already has an eye-patch over his left eye. Since then, he never dare to remove it. * Leo knows that his left eyeball was godged out from his eye socket that's why it was covered and he never wanted to see its grossiness. * Flaire stated that the Emperor's Kaio isn't fully capable to affect and close Jonathan's memories and be Leo. It is due to the fact that Jonathan is not only a powerful Kaio user but because of his trouble mind and past, that he don't wanted to lose those he valued the most in his life. This explains why Leo needs to drink different supplements every nine hours that will suppress the resurfacing of his true memories. * Flaire also stated that Leo is braver than Jonathan to take so much risk, but Jonathan is much more perceptive when it comes to battle. This results to the fact that Leo's intentions were of bloodshed, while Jonathan intended for a victory with less casualties as much as possible. * He seems to eat carrots just fine. Category:Character